


Thank God For Multiple Orgasms

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Most people react a little differently.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Multiple Orgasms

Rodney didn’t really know how it happened; they had been discussing the Ross-Littlewood Paradox, then suddenly there was kissing and groping and he wasn’t really sure what had happened to get them from one point to the next. The fact that John knew anything about the paradox, not to mention discuss the theory of it on an intellectual level, was insanely hot, and, come to think of it, that’s probably what had done it.

Rodney’s shirt was gone, and so was John’s, and John was taking few detours on the way to his pants. Which was… going to be a problem.

In fact, this was quickly going to plunge from the best thing, to the absolute worst for Rodney.

“John,” he said, backing away a little.

“You want me to stop?” John asked, completely serious. He stayed back, looking at Rodney with so much want in his eyes. But he wasn’t going to move an inch further without some kind of confirmation.

“No. God no. I want you to keep doing exactly that but-”

John’s hands were on Rodney’s hips, his mouth just above the line of his trousers.

“You should know-” Rodney tried again. He moaned at the feelings John was giving him. He was wet, his whole body aching for this, for him. John nudged him backward, into the bed. “John, I’m not-”

But before he could say it, his pants were gone, his boxers with them. What he found, Rodney knew, was not what he was expecting, but John only made a sound of mild surprise before kissing the point where his legs met.

“ _Oh,_ ” Rodney moaned as John slipped his tongue between his lips. He ran circles around his clit, eliciting a sting of incoherent babble from Rodney. John was going to make quick work of him, at this rate. It had been a long time since anyone had done this for him; he’d forgotten how good it felt.

John introduced a couple fingers, sliding them easily into him, earning another soft moan from Rodney. “Oh God,” Rodney said, his whole body shuddering. John smiled, apparently quite pleased with himself, and traced a trail of kisses from Rodney’ hip to his shoulder. He held himself over Rodney with one arm, while the other hand jerked himself off.

“Well that was over embarrassingly fast,” Rodney said after a moment, still breathing heavily.

“I plan to take full advantage of your increased recovery time.” Rodney moaned at that, already ready for more.

“You can… you know,” he said, flicking his eyes downward for a moment.

“Yeah?” John asked, a little smile forming. Rodney nodded. John kissed his throat, then carefully eased himself into Rodney. They both let out a little gasp.

“I’m not going to break,” Rodney assured him, arching his hips to quicken the pace. It was all the invitation John needed; he thrust into him, moaning and kissing and thrusting again.

Rodney had already come once, so he knew he could draw this out, take it slow, but John – well, if sounds he was making and the look in his eyes and the irregularity of his thrusts was any indication – it was going to be over any second now.

Rodney reached down, applied pressure to his clit, while John, looking beautiful and ragged as ever, pulled out, jerked himself a few times before spilling all over Rodney’s stomach. Rodney came again a moment later, leaving them both panting and happy.

John kissed Rodney’s shoulder, then eased himself onto the empty side of the bed, never taking his eyes off Rodney.

“You know,” Rodney said when his brain started functioning again. “Most people react a little differently.”

“You mean badly?” John asked.

“Well… yeah.”

John shrugged. “I’ve always preferred men, but it was never about cock, it was… everything else. So, no big deal.”

“ _No big deal_ , he says about the man with a vagina.”

John laughed lightly. “Well, I like to think I know my way around both.”

“That much is obvious,” Rodney said with a smile. “Oh, don’t give me that smug look.” John’s grin only grew. “Nope. You’re good, but you’re not that good.” Which they both knew was a lie, because Rodney was still grinning, his cheeks and lips still pink. John kissed him again.

“I won’t call you Meredith again,” he said, dropping to a serious tone. It made sense now, all of it. It wasn’t some form of child abuse inflicted by bizarre parents – it was the name he was given at birth, before anyone knew that he wasn’t a girl.

“Thank you,” Rodney said. He frowned. “I suppose you probably have a lot of questions now.”

John shrugged. “Not really. You’re still the same Rodney, still the most annoying person I’ve ever met, it’s not as though anything’s changed. If you want to tell me, I’ll listen, but it wasn’t change anything.”

Rodney smiled to himself. “There’s really not much to tell. My mom was pretty understanding about the whole thing, so I started taking hormone treatment when I was thirteen. I could have had surgery when I was older, but… The hormones did what I wanted them to, and I didn’t feel the need to change everything else. Later, of course, I discovered that gay men and straight women aren’t really into guys like me. Statistically, almost no one is interested in guys like me.”

John kissed him. “I am.”

“Yes, you make a habit of defying statistics.”


End file.
